factionroleplayfandomcom-20200214-history
Kiku Jones
Kiku Jones Erudite Representative Roleplayed by Lilly Basics= Kiku Armando Jones is the Erudite representative, or mouthpiece, as it were. A born Erudite, his family knew he would be great at public speaking because of his many little persuasive tactics. He could convince anyone that black was white, and he avoided eye contact in such a way that only a Candor, trained for such endeavours, would know that he was lying, if he was. Which he rarely does, unless deciding to use all measures to move people towards something, for what he truly believes is for their own betterment as he has no wish to create any strained relationship with Candor. He seems to know what he is doing, and he does - do the glasses enhance how wise he looks. People who wear glasses are supposed to be smart, aren't they? |-| Looks= Kiku isn't handsome, but he doesn't care about that, because his whole life is dedicated to knowledge and fact, and not charm. He is dark skinned, olive skinned at the very least, and has a short beard that reaches just past his chin. He likes to say that it tickles his skin. Being a devout follower of the manifesto, he always carries a copy of the manifesto round with him, as well as wearing as a rather high tech pair of that flashes blue like lightning sometimes, a blue shirt, black blazer and bow tie, as well as leather boots. He has short black hair that naturally curves behind the ears, apparently a genetic trait, but others blame imperfections in previous generations, which he pays no mind to. His eyes are a deep Brown, too, hidden behind thick rimmed glasses. He has recently taken up the strange tactic of carrying a white rose around with him, which he calls 'learning about roses' and others call a failed attempt at charming some of the feminine members. |-| Personality= Kiku is an absolute genius. Maybe two decades of careful study helped him gain this status - and being Erudite born he was encouraged to be intellectual from an early age. He stayed with his family, knowing that his brain could be exploited for the benefit of the faction and that he just wouldn't fit in anywhere else. He has a brilliant IQ, often saying of his fellow Erudites 'great minds think alike.' He prefers the company of books rather than friends, although if he is spoken to he will acknowledge them even if it is in the most minimalistic way he can come up with. He does prefer the company of people alike to him, and is open to his fellow Erudites' ideas but shunts the rest aside. It seems to be that he is a good colleague, and a great guy to collaborate with. |-| Backstory= Kiku's parents were split - one born Erudite and one transfer from Dauntless, when the idea was too rigorous for the young woman. She, as soon as she turned sixteen, found her true place in the calming waters of intellectually supreme Erudite. Her family had always been headstrong, and clearly disapproved of one of their number deviating from standard. But there was nothing they could do about it. After all, it was her choice. Also, her love interest Alfred was in Erudite, but nobody knew that as she had long since kept it hidden, just waiting for the day that she could get away and be with her crush. Being clever and witty, she fit in like a lost piece of puzzle. She met Anthony Jones, an aspiring scientist who was born and raised in Erudite. Slowly - as time was hampered by their taxing studies - they fell in love. They started to go out to the Lily Pool together quite often. They gave birth to a son, Kiku, the following July. He was a born Erudite from the beginning, though his eyesight deteriorated his brain power did not. A pair of glasses solved Kiku's problem quickly. Kiku grew a passion for inventing things, developing a sketchbook of ideas, and lots of paper tacked up on the bedroom walls to show his immensely proud parents. It was clear that this was his place. When he turned 16, without hesitation he let his blood drip into the water, choosing Erudite after his aptitude test, which hailed him as Erudite. He slowly climbed the ranks before claiming the top spot. |-| Skills= |-| Possessions= |-| Trivia= Category:LillyDaNinja Category:Erudite